


Pucker Up

by cledritch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, No Dialogue, Relationship Told Through Kisses, Short & Sweet, This is too Soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/pseuds/cledritch
Summary: Sicheng kisses like he wants to stay. Taeyong kisses like he doesn't want to leave.





	

Sicheng's kisses are soft like flower petals on his cheek, chaste enough that it felt friendly but firmly pressed on his skin that they made his heart race. It was probably out of excitement from debuting but the sweet scent of strawberries lingered in his mind even when the boy left for his room.

When his lips are on Taeyong's cheek, it's like a feather-light touch too quick for him to catch for the first few seconds. The elder reels back to see if it really happened but all he could see is Sicheng's retreating form, just the sight of his nape where unmarred skin looked pale in the light above the bright red collar.

The second time it happens, he is alert. Sweet, sticky melted sugar on Sicheng's lips that he tasted when the boy kisses him square in the mouth. It felt like a sugar rush, from the mixture of cotton candy in dusty violet and powdered donuts as soft as the pursed lips on his own. When Sicheng moves away, eyes hooded as he watched Taeyong lick his bottom lip to find it sticky and he blushes as he takes another bite of his sugar-spun treat that leaves little crumbs on his chin. It was good that someone came to fetch them because Taeyong wanted nothing more than to kiss him again.

The third time is the softest, quietness of their dorm room fitting with the blanket of comfort they found themselves in. Just lips finding each other in the darkness, faint taste of toothpaste at the tip of their tongue that slid against Taeyong's lower lip before Sicheng moved back to smile against his cheek. It made the elder chuckle before the Chinese boy gave a chaste kiss and laid his head on Taeyong's chest, listening to the rapid heartbeat as they fell asleep.

Taeyong's kisses on the other hand, are like the sea. Unpredictable with its calm implications before the storm brews between them that there are no warning signs as teeth are biting Sicheng's lower lip even when he just pecked him on the corner of his mouth. The sting it left was the only evidence left that it happened as Taeyong continued on with what he was doing.

Then came the time Taeyong spread his fingers on Sicheng's nape, palm pressed on his jugular as he pulled him down to kiss off the remnants of ice cream off his lips. The latter's eyes fluttered close and Taeyong tilted his head to slot their lips against each other. Sicheng's cheeks were burning when Taeyong parted with a gaze that made him hungry for something that's not ice cream.

Perhaps it was the heat of the moment or the way Sicheng looked under the lights of the stage that made him seem more ethereal that Taeyong cornered him when they were alone, mouth on the boy's plump lips he stared at before as they danced. Their lips are in sync, moving in tandem and instinct leading them through it. There are fingers on Sicheng's spine trailing upwards before curling against the soft hairs on the back of his neck. A tongue licking on the seam of his lips that he parted his mouth to let it slide against his. Sloppy and wet, hot breaths mingling before there is a noise that startles them badly that Sicheng bites Taeyong's tongue as they part in a hurry to not get caught.

When he got a taste of Sicheng, Taeyong found that it was permission in itself that he was allowed to push at the boundaries to see if Sicheng would react. After Sicheng stretched in silence that morning while everyone was asleep, something in Taeyong snapped at the hooded look the younger sent him as he held his leg up that it touched his ear; flexibility always managing to make him more alluring. So as Sicheng gained his footing, Taeyong walking over to him and he kissed him hard that they fell to the polished floor with Taeyong's hand cushioning his head to lessen the blow. Their kisses are frantic, teeth knocking and turning open-mouthed as their tongues met in between before Taeyong licked at the roof of Sicheng's mouth, tracing down to the dips of his teeth and the crooked canine he found so endearing. He then used his teeth to pull at Sicheng's lower lip, licking the sting away before Sicheng's whimpers are lost against his tongue. His free hand finds itself groping at the boy's waist and pushed his lower half to his, grinding against each other languidly not seeking pleasure. There was time for that and it wasn't now.

For now, it was enough that Taeyong trailed kisses up his jaw and behind his ear, sucking at the pointed lobe before he whispered breathlessly that he loved him. Sicheng whispered back his reply, cheeks warm from affection before he pulled him down to kiss him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> goal reached for writing something below a thousand words. this was a pick-me-up after what i did to taewin in my other fic.


End file.
